Cenotaph
by zany.dancing
Summary: A Cenotaph is a monument erected in honor of a dead person whose remains lie elsewhere. Kakashi stays over night at the cenotaph every New years eve in memory of his best friend, Obito. Why isn't he staying this year?


Amaya- I wanted to do a Obito/Kakashi one. I find amazing that even if he's dead he affects Kakashi life and growth so much.

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto

**Cenotaph**

He came here every New years eve since the death of his best friend, Obito. Kakashi knew that Obito's body wasn't actually there with the cenotaph but he figured the cenotaph was the place he felt closet to his friend. Maybe it because he is a hero that does belong on that cenotaph or maybe it because Obito liked to sit and stare at the cenotaph that had his parents names in craved in it or maybe it was simply because it was the place that the boys met and tried to steal the bells from their sensei, the 4th hokage. They did know each other before that but they didn't actually _know_ each other. Kakashi was quiet and only talked with a few people and when he did talk it wasn't that much. Obito tried to be friends with everyone and he was with almost everyone but not Kakashi, he didn't even try to befriended Kakashi in the academy. Kakashi once asked him why and Obito simply replied he had found him intimidating. Kakashi laughed. He was alittle intimidating. Their other Rin had her friends here and there, she absolutely adored Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled to himself. It was kind of the love triangle his team is in now. Naruto likes Sakura who like Sasuke and Sasuke likes well Naruto, he could tell how much Sasuke adored Naruto and he had a feeling Naruto feeling for Sakura were just puppy love or maybe he thought of Sakura as a motivation like if he got Sakura to like him he was better than Sasuke and Sakura's feeling for Sasuke was just pure infatuation. Sasuke feeling were the only true feelings, he had_ pure true love _for his best friend. He had a feeling Naruto felt the same for Sasuke but he wasn't sure. He hopes that he does.

Kakashi loved Obito but it wasn't _'I love you honey and I want to protect you.'_ He found it was more _'I hate you stupid. You're to weak to protect yourself so I'm going have to do it._' It was a Naruto and Sasuke love. Kakashi smiled. Thoses boys reminded him so much of Obito and him that it was kind of scary. Kakashi really hoped that they would be together in the end unlike him and Obito.

Even after all these years, he still blamed himself. If only Obito hadn't jumped to protect him. He wasn't sure if Obito jumped to pay the debt when he saved saved him and ruined his eye or if he did it for another reason. Then as a present that baka gave me his Sharingan. Kakashi loved that guy more than life itself. He never found out if Obito felt the same but he think he did.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Obito's name craved in the rock. "Things really changed haven't they Obito. Those brats of mine are growing into mature adults that its kind of making me sad, when they go I'll have no one." Kakashi smiled. "But I know your always with me, you bastard thinking I can't protect myself." Kakashi sighed. "I'm always wondering how things would be if your alive. Would we have been together? Would you have died in the Uchiha massacre and would I be the power hungry creature looking for revenge? like Sasuke is now." Kakashi smiled at the grave. "Its New years eve tonight Obito. Another year. A new start. But I won't be staying over night like I do every other year. My team is having a party and everyone is coming and I have to be there or the said they'd get Gai to find me and drag me back. Yeah, I know my team is a bunch of brats, threating me and all but I think you'd would have like them. Sasuke is kind of like me and Naruto is similar to you, Sasuke is always laughing at Naruto's bad skill and Naruto yells back and Rin is in away simalier to Sakura always stopping our fights."

Kakashi looked at the stone again. "I should get going Obito. I'll visit you tomorrow morning."

Kakashi walked away thinking of what excuse he should use.

_"Obito-kun! Your late again!" Rin glared and sighed. Obito scratched the back of his head and put a grin on his face._

_The 4th hokage sighed. "Obito, a good shinobi must be on time." Obito grinned "Gomen, I was lost on the road to life." The 4th and Rin sighed but Kakashi knew what Obito's code meant. It was 'Sorry, I put my life on hold for a second to remember and pay respects to my parents.' Obito smiled at Kakashi who smiled a bit back._

_"I'm gonna kick your ass today Kakashi!" Obito said enthusiastically and loud. Kakashi smirked and said sarcastically "Sure you are."_

Kakashi walked into the big mansion that the hokage, Tsunade owned and where the party was being held.

Sakura and Naruto saw him walk in and yell **"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE!"** Kakashi smiled."Gomen, I was lost on the road to life."

**"LIAR!"** they yelled and went back to the party. Kakashi sighed and looked around. No one understood his code but he didn't care. He understood and he hoped Obito did too.

_'Sorry. I had to stop put my life on hold and remember and pay the respects to my best friend, the person who still keeps me going.'_

_Obito smiled at Kakashi as they sat on the roof watching the fireworks. _

_"Kakashi, you got live life to the fullest because your going be dead longer than your going be alive."_

You're right Obito._  
_


End file.
